


Squared Away

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: ADCON [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony DiNozzo knew a little something about uniforms. He'd been to more boarding schools than anybody could shake a stick at, and he'd been a cop. He'd been an NCIS agent long enough that he ought to be used to it, the look of a man in uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squared Away

He'd heard it said before, but he'd never thought of himself as the kind of person who'd agree with it.

 _There's something about a man in uniform_.

Tony DiNozzo knew a little something about uniforms. He'd been to more boarding schools than anybody could shake a stick at, and he'd been a cop. He'd been an NCIS agent long enough that he ought to be used to it, the look of a man in uniform.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs in uniform was another thing entirely. The sight of him putting on his evening dress uniform to go halfway undercover so they could get a bead on a potential high ranking drug dealer had been... something else. On the one hand, not having the time to enjoy it in an at-home-naked-with-lotion way had sucked; on the other hand, knowing he could go back to Gibbs's place afterwards had kept him on the edge of his seat through the entire sting.

He'd tried to hide the fact that he was turned on, kind of. There were a lot of things Gibbs didn't get worked up over, but his uniform was serious business. He was squared away, that was for sure -- every pin on him had been shined, and Tony suspected that went for the cloth ones, too.

He shifted uncomfortably later, and licked his lips. "Pizza, Boss?"

Jethro was eyeing him, stepping in through the front door and putting his keys down. "Not tired yet, huh?"

"No, Boss." Ha. Like anybody could be tired when Gibbs looked like that. Even if he had been tired, he would have lied. Tony was pretty sure the sight was enough to get the dead stirring. So to speak. "You look good like that." He just wanted to touch it. Maybe rub off against it, because damn. That was hot.

"Shouldn't even be in it." He was starting to shrug out of it and that was what Tony needed to forestall, starting forward at him.

"No, Boss!" It was out of his mouth quickly. "Uh. Don't take it off just yet. Please." Please seemed like a good thing to say there, like maybe it would get him what he wanted, which was a few more minutes of Gibbs dressed like that.

"You have any particular reason?" The worst part was that Gibbs knew, already knew why Tony was asking him not to shrug off the jacket. He wanted to make him say it, though, and Tony was a little reluctant. There was getting fucked for people to watch on the internet, and then there was this. He wasn't sure how he'd take it.

He saw Gibbs reach up, touch the first button, and it was out of his mouth before he thought about it much. "No, Boss! Don't! I... you just look really good like that." Damn good. So hot.

"Uh-huh." Emphasis on the 'huh', and Gibbs kept his hand in place, still watching Tony before he murmured, "Get over here."

Following any kind of order used to be hard for Tony, before Gibbs. Before NCIS. It was second nature now, jumping without asking how high, so he hot-tailed it over to stand in front of him, and Jesus. Just the sight, that close, made his dick throb. "Yes, Boss."

"False pretenses, DiNozzo." Oh god, oh, oh god, and Gibbs only started to smile again after he gave Tony a couple of beats of space to hyperventilate. "This doesn't look like pizza."

"Maybe there could be pizza afterwards." His fingers were twitching, and he wanted to touch so bad he could hardly stand it. Figuring the worst Gibbs could do to him would be to push him off, he leaned closer, laid a hand on the uniform jacket, and yeaaaah. Just the vaguely scratchy touch of it made him want to moan. "And beer. Unh."

"Tell me what you want." When he already knew hat he wanted. He knew, but he was definitely going to make Tony say it.

He tilted his head forwards, towards Gibbs. His nose brushed the bridge of Jethro's, and he let out a rushed breath. "I just... want you to keep on the uniform, Boss." And maybe touch him. With the gloves. A lot.

"Because a man in uniform turns you on?" He wasn't, not quite, teasing Tony. At least, Tony didn't think he was.

"Not just any man in uniform." His mouth was so close to Gibbs's. If he just leaned a little closer....

"Should I be flattered?" Gibbs didn't give him the chance to answer, because he leaned into Tony, his mouth curling slowly. "Guess I'll have to be."

Yeah, he should be, and when Jethro kissed him, it was soft and warm, teasing at him. The whole thing was sharply in contrast to the way that hand found his cock through his suit pants, sending a shudder through every inch of him.

Being groped by a man in uniform was even better than just looking at him. Gibbs leaned into him, still smiling at Tony when he broke the kiss. "Tell me how you want it."

Oh. God. How he wanted it. There were so many ways he could think of, all over the house, hanging upside down, hell. Any way Jethro wanted to give it to him but... "Just. Just touch me, Boss. Just...." Pull down his fly and jerk him off right there. Just jerk him off, that was all he wanted, because, well, okay, he wanted Jethro down on his knees sucking him off but there was no way he was kneeling in front of Tony in that uniform.

No way.

"Just that." He felt a gloved hand dig for the zipper, and slowly pry it down.

"Y-yeah." Yeah, yeah, and that hand. There it was, on him, and he'd never been so grateful for going commando on laundry day in his life. Cloth-covered fingers, wrapped tight around his cock, dry. It would probably chafe, but all he could see was that jacket, all of the neat pins and ribbons, that hat.

Fuck.

Jethro Gibbs was squared away, and slowly jacking him off with a wicked heavy smile on his mouth before he leaned in to kiss Tony again. Kiss him, and kiss him, devour him from the ground up, and his breath caught, hard, in his chest. Fuck. Fuck, that was so good, and he was whimpering, shuddering with the touch of those gloves. White, white gloves, and that hat, and that fucking jacket, and he was going to come too fast, too hard.

If he got it on the jacket, Jethro might kill him in his sleep.

The pants were negligible, and he needed to try to aim for them because he'd just have to take it in to be dry cleaned and get dirty looks from the dry cleaner himself, which was okay as long as Jethro didn't stop stroking him, and he squeezed, twisting his gloved hand just that little bit, enough that he was coming so hard that maybe, for a minute, he didn't know who he was. All he could see, perfect in his mind's eye, was Leroy Jethro Gibbs in that damned fantastic uniform.

"Jesus." Slurred, when he could finally speak again. "I think you've killed me with the damn uniform, Boss."

"Nah, you're not dead." Jethro rubbed a thumb over his softening cockhead, still wearing the gloves. "Let's see about getting undressed."

Tony huffed something like a laugh. "Hope I didn't get anything on the uniform. 's...." Incredibly hot.

"Pretty much okay." Okay. As long as he wasn't going to get hung out to dry for it, that was good. The whole night had been tiring and worth it and good.

And maybe... maybe the next time the uniform came out of the closet would be just as fantastic.


End file.
